The proposed investigations are an extension of past and current NIH supported studies (part of grant AI-06587 to Drs. M.W. Provost and J.D. Edman) which are directed toward a thorough understanding of the flight paths of Florida mosquitoes in relation to environmental, meteorological, and physiological factors. Emphasis will be placed on those species known to be disease vectors and major pest species. The primary objective of this proposal is to define the flight paths of mosquitoes, particularly in regard to their visual orientation. For those species utilizing more than one habitat, the aerial routes between resting and feeding areas will be determined, as well as the visual cues involved. The effect of meteorological factors and the physiological state of the female on the flights will also be evaluated. Collections from power aspirators and 25 suction traps will be analyzed to determine the physiological constitution of the population in relation to collection method, time or night, and visual response in channeling mosquito flight into aerial flight paths. Emphasis will be placed on visual orientation and also the influence of wind, nocturnal illumination, and other meteorological factors, on mosquito flight. Diurnal collections from the power aspirator in the swamp will show the basic physiological constitution of the populations for comparison with traps in the field. All trap collections will be analyzed to determine the extent different physiological groups in a population have characteristic flight paths.